


Familiar in all the right ways

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation a Post Season 6 Alternate Reality [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Adam finds being with the younger Shiro clone familiar.





	Familiar in all the right ways

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

Familiar In all the Right Ways

He had to smile as he stared at the younger Takeshi’s sleeping face. He knew he should probably feel a bit guilty that his visit to check on how he was adjusting had led to enthusiastic love making but he couldn’t be bothered. It had been just like he remembered it all the spots that made Takeshi beg and moan and the things Takeshi did to drive him wild all of it even this Takeshi drifting off to sleep immediately after. 

He had always loved just holding his Takeshi and staring at him while he slept. It was a reminder that Takeshi had chosen him over all the others he could have had and maybe it wasn’t the best attitude to take but it always made him feel good. That he’d won the prize when everyone else had lost and it made him feel great.

He started to drift off himself when he felt Takeshi stiring that was also familiar but not in a comforting way. “We probably shouldn’t have done that,” Takeshi said after a moment. “I mean I’m not the real Takeshi Shirogane he’s somewhere else here and I’m just a copy.”

“That galra thing is also just a copy no matter what lies the others tell themselves,” he said seeing Takeshi start a bit at his words. It seemed even cured of his illness Takeshi would still wonder if he was good enough late at night and need comforting. “Your just as real as he is and probably more so cause you have an unaltered human body the only real difference is that it is healthy.”

“But wouldn’t the most real in that case by the one they call Ryou he’s got a human body and he actually lived through these last few years unlike me I am missing those memories.” Takeshi said proving to still be a worry wort about things that couldn’t be changed.

“We have no idea what the Galra did to him or his mind he was radio controlled once after all,” he said as patiently as he could if he and Takeshi were going to have a future they needed him to get over these doubts. “But take it as a blessing that you missed all that shit and we get to have the life we always deserved that is if you want it.”

“Of course I want it I love you,” Takeshi said turning and kissing him. “Your right I shouldn’t worry about it.” He felt a warm sense of satisfaction at Takeshi’s words. He pulled the other man into a kiss feeling him stir in the same familiar way he always did after he helped him with his doubts.

“I love you too Takeshi,” he said in between kisses. “this time we will get the happy ending we deserve.” He meant it nothing was going to stop them this time. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
